Being one of millions of people with lower back problem, sometime days pass by unable to do any work on my computer (from home), because I cannot sit behind my desk for more than 10-15 minutes (when my back problem is active) before the pain in my back becomes intolerable. More important, laying flat on my back, on the floor of my bed-/or living room for 1-2 hours after a long sitting hours in the office is one of my “must do” daily habit to rest my back for the next working day. Such habit can be very boring and time wasting without reading a book or surfing the net. However, reading a book or using a tablet while laying on your back on the floor causes painful strain in the arms and eyes and cannot be done longer than 10 minutes. All that has led me to the search for a solution.
While the market is full of products that offer some kind of alternatives to the tradition horizontal desk decks, non of them can replace the tradition desk. Furthermore, although some of those products can be used in bed, all of them, just like the tradition desk, required the head of the person to be higher than the deck of the desk/table. That is to say: they all require sitting down of some form in order to be used.
Therefore and as an engineer, I had to find a solution that allows me to work, read, search the Web, etc. laying totally flat on my back as I normally do sitting on a chair behind my desk. Thus, this invention has been developed, tried with a simple prototype and found to be very effective and practical. Unlike all available desks and tables and alike gadgets, this invention has versatile deck(s) that can be easily reset to suit everyone's needs, as it will be explained and shown later through computer generated 3D models.